gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Flip
) Ross O'Donovan ( ) Various guests | crew = Polaris Arin Hanson (narrator) | episodes = 30 | run = Dec 14, 2013 - Present }} Table Flip (also referred to as Game Grumps Present Table Flip) is a series produced by Polaris, hosted by Barry and Suzy, and feature Arin as a narrator for all episodes and a regular guest featuring on most episodes. Ross has become a regular guest on season 2. They are playing board and card games opposted to video games. With every game they play, they have several guests with them, such as the other Grumps (Arin, Danny and Ross) or other YouTube personalities such as Markiplier, CaptainSparklez, Belated Media, Ashly Burch, and Criken. Beside Arin and Ross being regular guests, other guests have been featured more than once. Danny, Markiplier, ProJared, Jirard The Completionist, Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick have been featured twice. The series is live action and has a set and costumes that resemble the Victorian era or has a general 'old-timey' theme. It is hosted on the Polaris website. During February 2014, the first four episodes of Table Flip were released on the Game Grumps channel, with one three-video series released every Friday. Being a live action show with a high budget it may take some time between each episode being made. They also need to fly in several guests on the show and have to work around their schedule, as well as their own schedule. They make episodes in "seasons", releasing four or more episodes in each season. The first season released episodes each week and the second season released episodes every two weeks. List of Games Played on Table Flip Season 1 *Episode 1: Cards Against Humanity (Arin, Ross & Danny) *Episode 2: Betrayal at House on the Hill (Arin & Markiplier) *Episode 3: Metagame (CaptainSparklez & Belated Media) *Episode 4: Pictionary (Arin, Stamper & Spazkid) Season 2 *Episode 5: Cards Against Humanity: Rando Cardrissian (Arin, Ross & Danny) *Episode 6: Shadows Over Camelot (Arin, Markiplier, & BebopVox) *Episode 7: King of Tokyo (Ross, ProJared & Jirard The Completionist) *Episode 8: Ca$h 'n Gun$ (Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick of Mega64) *Episode 9: One Night Ultimate Werewolf (Arin, Ross, ProJared, Jirard The Completionist, Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick) *Episode 10: Coup (Arin, Ross, Ash, Criken) Trivia *The font used for the logo is Magnolia Light, to compliment Table Flip's general theme of elegance. *There is a figure named "Him" who occasionally shows up in the middle of games. Though not definite, it is thought to be a different person each time. Markiplier has showed up as Him in the play-through of Cards Against Humanity. **It is also speculated that Jon has been Him at one point. *The episodes were originally released sporadically during the month of December 2013 to Polaris. The videos were subsequentially released to the Game Grumps YouTube channel every Friday during the month of February 2014. Currently the series is released every other Saturday to Polaris. *YouTube animator hotdiggedydemon was originally going to appear in a play through of the board game Survive!, however it was canceled after he became incredibly sick. Gallery File:Table Flip Behind the Scenes.jpg|A behind the scenes photo of the Table Flip set from behind Suzy, Arin and Ross. External links *Table Flip on Polaris Category:Series